Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-2t}{6} - \dfrac{-9t}{6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-2t - (-9t)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{7t}{6}$